Winter Breath
by Ravenoid06
Summary: When Bella is subjected to an unexpected twist of fate and is thrown into the world of vampirism, will she be able to cope, live and adjust to her new life. All with the wrath of the wolves threatening the Cullens and the Volturi poking their noses in the mix? We shall see.. If you want Twists, turns, and Shocks Read Ahead! BellaxEm / Rated M / A little OC /Daily Posts!
1. Chapter 1-Dimples

A/N- Hello. I'm back And newly inspired. So I've decided to write with my favorite pairing. BellaxEm. This story is vampire centered considering its my favorite kind of story, and i'm going to lay on the romance especially thick from a reader's suggestion.

This should be interesting..

Disclaimer: I own the plot of Winter Breath and all events that I create however I own none of the characters which in turn belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Without Further Adieu I present_ Winter Breath_

* * *

Chapter 1- Dimples

**Isabella**

I grunted softly struggling with the everyday girl issue. My legs hung in the air while my Levi's hung low on my hips. I swiftly pulled them up around my waist releasing a big gulp of air.

It was my first day of my third year of high school. However the usual four year experience with the same old Neanderthals in the same boring classes wasn't applied to me.

It was my first day of the quaint little town of Forks, Washington; Population 225.

I sighed staring at the ticking clock on my father's outdated wall. It read 6:30am which gave me zero time for breakfast. I quickly slipped my snow white tank top over my head followed by my gray hoodie that read 'The Name's Bella'. Wrapping my white loop scarf around my neck, I was done dressing.

I quickly grabbed a brush noting that I had 15 minutes until I had to leave. I brushed my hair smooth and braided a waterfall braid letting the 'waves' naturally crash into soft curls. The purple hues of my hair being brought to attention from the work I did on them a few weeks ago.

My alarm buzzed startling me. I looked at the clock which read. 6:45am. Forks started at 7:20am sharp. It took 10 minutes to drive to Forks. Leaving now was essential.

I quickly grabbed a granola bar nibbling on it as I slipped into my chestnut brown Ugg Boots and grabbing my keys.

I raced down the porch steps outside praying to god that I wouldn't break my face in true Bella fashion. Hopping into my rugged but loved just the same truck, I started its engine.

Pulling up to the High School I observed what I was in for.

_My car certainly won't stand out. _

I thought to myself staring at the busted looking vehicles as my engine wheezed to a halt. I jumped down from my car, looking toward the small building off to the side that read 'Main Office'. I walked across the parking lot lacking the embarrassing fall that would usually appear in times such as these but uncharacteristically my luck seemed to favor me today.

_Spoke too damn soon. _

I thought suddenly as gravity betrayed me when I took my step onto the curb. I waited for an impact that usually joined gravity's evil ranks however there was none. Well, there was no concrete.I still slammed into something solid. I opened my eyes to see the most dazzling pair of eyes I had ever seen in my life. The eye's shining like sun rays that shined down contrasting with alabaster skin, and dimples that made my heart flutter.

My hero grinned widely showing off rather intimidating pearly white teeth. "Hi, Bella." Dimples whispered softly. Confusion etched my face, how did he know my name. He glanced down at my hoodie sort of drawing my attention to the words.

_Nice Bella.. He read your shirt... Duh..._

I mentally chastised myself. I gulped staring at his lips, that turned up into a crooked smile.

"Uh y-yeah." I stuttered back stupidly.

_Smooth_

I had to think of something to save myself, the embarrassment starting to flood through, me evidently centered on my cheeks.

"You are?" I asked softly, composing myself. The haze starting to clear the more I focused.

"Emmett, Emmett McCartey." He stated softly giving me that heart melting crooked grin, dimples and all.

Once again, I was dazzled. He side, stepped and opened out of my walk way standing beside me. We started walking at a leisurely pace toward the office. I checked my phone for the time, it read 7:13. I gulped and stared the grind trying hard to stay focused.

"So.. you're new here?" He asked me while opening the door. My heart fluttered at the gentlemanly act.

"Yeah." I spoke, surprising myself that for once I didn't sound like an idiot. " I moved from Arizona, but got kicked out for being too pale." I joked lightly. He laughed kindheartedly and the warm feeling that followed shocked me. I stepped up to the counter grinning softly from his reaction.

"Hi, I'm new um, Isabella Swan." I finished talking to the receptionist. Her natural red hair was frizzled most likely due to the cooling weather of fall and freckles dancing across her face with thick red circular glasses framing her brown eyes. She couldn't have been no less than 40 years old but she had an youthful look to her.

"Ah yes, Isabella!-" she clapped her hands together pulling out a few stacks of paper and handing me a copy of each. "-We've been expecting you!" She finished.

_This town was that small?_

The rhetorical question flowing through my mind. I thanked her and walked out of the main office with Emmett in tow behind. The warning bell for forks ringed at 7:15. I glanced down to examine my new schedule mental noting my first class, AP world history first, room 221.

I glanced up to see Emmett staring at me unashamedly I might add. I blushed crimson and looked down quickly. Emmett squinted his eyes slightly as if he were studying me. I gulped and could feel my embarrassment grow. That school announcements came on signifying you have 2 minutes to get to class.

I took a breath to say I have to go but he beat me to the chase. I felt cool fingers on my cheek and when I say cool I mean _cool _I gasped sucking in air. The warmth that spread through my cheek to my toes wasn't from my blush but the physical contact. He pinched my cheek softly and winked earning an awkward strange sound to come from me.

"See ya round' Bella," he whispered. His breath blowing in my face and was that a southern accent I detected. I gasped in a daze as I watched his retreating form. I turned on my heels and walked to class. Feeling the frizzled warm spot on my cheek.

History passed by in an absolute blur. If I had a nickle for every time someone glanced at the new girl I would be one rich _'thinking of a word that rhymes with *rich hmm_

I rolled my eyes already foreseeing the troubles in my future classes. I sighed again which is something I caught myself doing frequently. I glanced down at my schedule again to verify my next class.

_Pre-Calc room 300_

I grinned softly. Math was something I understood, it wasn't like history you didn't have to know dates or study different cultures it was the same in every culture and all parts of the world. I turned left and walked to Mr. Goulburn's class.

I went through math like any other day. I loved the teacher and the students were okay. I met two exceptionally nice girls. Jessica and Angela. I had Thematics right after math which was fine, I loved to read. The teacher obviously wasn't aware of a new student coming to his class. His scowl reaching up into his eyes and down his soul. He was a wrinkly, and twitchy old man. He had gray hair and milky eyes. He glanced at me somewhat angrily.

He grabbed a green text book waddling over to me and thrusted it into my waiting arms. I squinted my eyes slightly in agitation. "Read pages 210-250 in your textbooks then write a 6 page essay post reading it, turn it in Saturday." The old man grumbled giving me another dirty look before making his way to his old, puffy, green tinted chair.

_Well that was something_ I thought to myself

I tucked the book under my arm and finally glanced and took in my classmates. I quickly glanced around the room ignoring the pesky whispers and side glances. My gaze halted as golden orbs connected with mine. I could feel myself start to smile as my two favorite dimples appeared on said man's face.

An empty seat was highlighted next to him with three lounging books that sat neatly next to him. He scooted his books out of the way slightly indicating for me to sit next to him. I blushed slightly as I made my way towards his general direction. Earning a new wave of chatter and stares. I sat down next to him setting my books down and crossing my legs feminine like underneath the table. The tables being more similar to a librarian style rather than classroom. I sat up straight as the pairs of eyes finally looked away.

I cleared my throat softly turning my head to the side to look to look at him staring. The table was in the back of the classroom which meant if someone wanted to stare they would have to be blatant.

I grinned softly, "Hey Emmett." I whispered not trying to cause any more unwanted attention.

"Hey," he replied softly. "How's your first day?"

I crossed my hands on the desk. "It's...okay-" I finished awkwardly. "-Apart from the essay." I smirked slightly tilting my head in Mr. Goulburn's direction.

"Yeah. He can be quite uptight." He sighed. I grinned at his remark uptight didn't even begin to explain.

He squinted his eyes slightly as if assessing me.

"What?" I asked quietly feeling slightly self conscious.

"Just... curious." He spoke smirking slightly.

"Ask away." I grinned watching his eyebrow raise at my eagerness. Okay so maybe I can be quite shy, i'll have to work on that.

"So, why did you move?" He questioned softly as the talking started to lower. I flipped my hair out of the way to see better, but the natural bangs fell back in my eyes. I huffed giving up, he chuckled at my antics.

"My mom uh.. remarried and I didn't want to ya know... crowd." I answered biting my lip softly as I raked my eyes over Emmett's massive frame.

Emmett eyes darkened visibly in color and his eyes lowered to my lips. I felt heat rush through my body, shocked and unfamiliar with the new feelings. I licked myself out of nervous habit. Feeling my face heat up intensely as Emmett leaned closer to me.

"What do you think of forks?" He whispered lowly his voice taking a much darker tone then how it previously was. I shuddered feeling arousal I never experienced before between my legs.

"Um...It's nice here I especially like- the students." I replied huskily noting the way his eyes shifted up and down my frame and then focused on my face. Where I got this confidence I had no idea

He leaned down at me. His eyes looking predatory and mesmerizing. I could feel his breath fan and fall down my face. I held in a quiet moan.

"Anyone in particular?" He grinned darkly turning my insides to mush.

The chilling and warming sensation he brought within me igniting something I never even knew existed in me. He took in a deep breath, moaning softly as he shifter closer to me. I couldn't hold in my feelings any longer and moaned softly. A sound predatory and core rocking vibrated within him.

"_Mine." _He growled.

A small part of my brain cringed. The defiant _I'm no man's property _ side of Bella but that part was quickly overlooked and eventually overthrown by an unnatural and sudden surge of an accepting and inviting thought.

"_Your's." _I whispered, my emotions and body controlling my voice instead of my brain. I watched as his hand cold but welcoming and warm slid into my hand. He played with my fingers and he stared at me. I felt my heart quickened as his breath turned husky.

By now we were leaning into each other. Fingers intertwined and foreheads touching. I looked into his eyes as I saw his head moving toward me. I knew he wanted to kiss me. I could almost feel his desire to do so. I tilted my head wanting what he desired almost as much as he did.

As soon as his lips were a millimeter away from mine a shrill ear piercing bell rang into the atmosphere. I gasped being brought into reality and breaking out of my daze. I glanced around the room to find every set of pairs of eyes watching us with gaping mouths. I blushed furiously completely and utterly embarrassed.

I glanced to see Emmett smirking softly staring at me with hunger in his eyes. He stood up slowly keeping his hand still interlocked with mine and grabbed my books all in a smooth motion.

"Come on Bella," He purred in my ear, "Time for lunch." I smiled brightly my cheeks blushing softly. I slid my arm through his and walked with him to the cafeteria.

* * *

A/N- Okay this chapter was just developing Bella's and Emmett's Relationship and More will be explained and described soon!

Review, Share, Gossip , PM Me(Story Questions, Compliments, or Suggestions Only Please)

Thanks Again,

Ravenoid06


	2. Chapter 2-Bitten

A/N- Hello. I'm back And newly inspired. So is this what it feels to get reviews? I love it. Anyway. Please give the plot a chance I promise it'll tie together perfectly in due time. Anyway Please share and continue to Review!

Disclaimer: I own the plot of Winter Breath and all events that I create however I own none of the characters which in turn belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Without Further Adieu I present_ Winter Breath_

* * *

Chapter 2- Bitten

**Isabella**

The sounds of over excited, and over hormonal teenagers filled my ears as we walked through the cafeteria doors. Noting that we weren't the last to enter It saved my humiliation. We did still however get a few stares. I gulped deciding that being the new girl and all implemented getting unwanted attention was inevitable, so I might as well get used to it.

I smiled softly glancing at the person my hand was still connected to. Even though I've known him for what of only 2 hours? I still felt a deep connection you would harbor from loving your parents.

Okay well not your parents, the things I wanted to do with Emmett was not well, typically what family members would do.

I scanned the scene. Looking around slightly to find a nice place where we could sit. Emmett nudged me softly. I turned to see what he was trying to show me, when a small table in the far corner sat in the shadows. It was cornered and out of view but still light enough for it to be school acceptable.

I smiled as we made our way through the crowd, walking through until we sat at the table. _Our _table. I thought to myself smiling _I _liked the sound of that.

We sat down still with intertwined hands. Just enjoying the feel of physical touch.

"You hungry?" he asked rubbing my thumb softly. Actual concern etching his face. I wasn't actually that hungry despite the lack of breakfast. What can I say he distracted me.

I shook my head slightly, indicating I wasn't. Not exactly trusting myself with my voice.

His face fell, in a sort of thoughtful manner.

"Well in that case," he said grinning from ear to ear at his thoughts. "Want to ditch this?" he spoke smoothly. Hypnotizing me with his sparkly eyes and dimples. I reasoned with myself I only had Gym and Study hall left honestly I wasn't looking forward to Gym and Study hall was well S_tudy hall _yeah why not. I glanced at his sparkling eyes again.

I rolled my eyes slightly starting to get the feeling he knew _exactly _ what he was doing to me. "Stop dazzling me Em!" I exclaimed loud enough to stress my point but not enough to cause attention. He tilted his head back wide and laughed loudly. I blushed softly, only slightly agitated.

"I like it when you call me Em." He whispered his eyes getting a dark and seductive. I blushed and nudged him as we stood up. "Come on pretty boy." I whispered in his ear attempting to dazzle him on my own accord. He visibly shuddered as we made our way out of the cafeteria and across the parking lot to his Jeep.

"Where are we going anyway." I wondered as Emmett whipped through dirt roads and side ways. That you would think hikers would takes while _hiking _not _driving._

"It's a secret Bells." He whispered giving me a nickname as I gave him Em. I blushed softly liking the way my new nickname rolled off his tongue.

We drove for about another 10 minutes, when we came across a dead end which led directly into the forest. "Em-" I got out unsure as to what he was planning but trusting him fully with whatever force in my body told me I could.

"Bella do you trust me?" He whispered softly coming around the car and pulling me out of it. Wrapping his strong arms around my body.

"Somehow-" I whispered. Not wanting to break the feel of the situation. "-Fully." I finished.

"Close your eyes."

I complied and felt him lift my body off the ground, and then we were off. I could feel the different forces at work on my body. Wind blowing through my scalp and the scent of Emmett as I tucked into his chest, not sure exactly where we were going besides in a general direction.

Emmett smelled like fresh earth after it rained, and I loved it. I snuggled deeper. The continuous motion continued for only another minute or so but I was in pure bliss.

"Bells." Emmett whispered. Prodding me out of my dream like state. I open my eyes to see the most beautiful and scenic view that my eyes ever had witnessed. I took in everything taking note of the beautiful flowers that grazed the ground in all different shades of purple and yellow. A stream of water flowed through the meadow cutting through the heart and flying down into a cave and out the other end jutting out as a waterfall.

The misty water vapor spraying through the air and making everything reflect rainbows. When the sun hit the droplets. The trees were tall, giants bordering the clearing leaving a distinct area of this land.

I gasped softly, "Beautiful." I whispered mesmerized by how fictional that place actually seemed.

"Yes, you are." Emmett whispered placing me down on the flowers, keeping his arms wrapped around my back.

I sighed wrapping my arms around his torso, looking up into his eyes. They danced with joy and light that I hadn't seen in our previous encounters. He smiled showing his dimples. In that second I came to a very final conclusion that may seem pathetic and completely irrational but *I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.

I leaned in closing the gap between us feeling the burning sensation in me telling me to react this way I moaned softly as our lips touch just barely. When a strong gust of wind flew against the back of my neck. and into Emmett's face.

Everything changed.

His stance, his demeanor, and his eyes. It hardened to the point where I wasn't looking at the Emmett I just saw. I was looking at a cold, emotionless creature. I backed away slightly, confusion and hurt etching across my face.

"Interesting." A cool cold voice cut its way through the air. I froze terrified of the sudden intruder. I turned around to see two people. Each very beautiful in their own way one with dark ebony skin that gleamed and was considered pale. One with flaming red hair that burned behind her stern and passive face. Terror shook through me as I saw their eyes glisten maliciously. Glowing _red_ but.. how is that possible? Emmett growled deeply an unearthly sound that should have scared me but only made me want him more. I never took my eyes off the two monsters, terror g tearing its way through me.

"What do you want?" Emmett hissed venomously. Another strong gust of wind blew behind me blowing my hair and revealing my neck to the monsters.

They squinted their eyes slightly, smelling the air and crouching into a stance. My fear piked they clearly were after me. I whimpered softly letting Emmett know that I was scared. He seemed determined. I didn't exactly know what the trio wanted but all I know is my sense of flight sense was on hay-wire. Unusual for myself I suppose but I did have self-preservation instincts… _somewhat. _

The redhead she-devil lunged at a speed I couldn't even comprehend. It was an absolute blur. I blinked and found myself about 15 yards from Emmett. Emmett stood against two of the monsters. All aiming for one target, and by the way they were staring intently on me I only _assumed _I was said target. I didn't know whether to run or stand still. Not exactly sure how to react.

A growl erupted from the darker skinned of the two him being the most disturbing. Emmett hurtled toward him. I didn't see anything besides the random tufts of hair that could be seen or slivers of pale skin that eventually appeared before disappearing in the white blur. The red-head hissed violently as a crack resounded through meadow. The head of the darker skinned monster rolled away from its body. I gasped, after seeing a decapitated head did afterall required some form of reaction.

Emmett smirked and quickly moved on the redhead and she attacked. I was watching as Emmett quickly overpowered her. I couldn't make out much but the cracking sounds of a head, and red hair being warped in an unusual angle.

I was proud of Emmett for winning his battles and I would have ran over to him after his war with the red headed woman if I didn't feel the hairs on my neck stand to attention. I stood stock still feeling shocked and completely vulnerable.

"Emme-!" I screamed out as sharp knives dug into my neck cutting me off. I heard a sickening snap of a head and a roar of sorrow. Gravity taking me to the ground.

The last thing I heard was various sounds of running forms. I felt cold and scared.

And then Fire.

* * *

A/N- Hmm. This is a short one. I'll make em' longer trust and believe but this seemed like a good place to stop. What do you think is going to happen? Who were the approaching people?

Why am I asking so many questions? Idk We shall see..

P.S *I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.

(Not my words) All rights go to their respective owners

Review, Share, Gossip , PM Me(Story Questions, Compliments, or Suggestions Only Please)

Thanks Again,

Ravenoid06


	3. Chapter 3-Burning

A/N- Hello. I'm back And newly inspired. Thanks so much for reviews and actually viewing my writing! Okay, so each chapter is set as a goal for an event to occur. You'll see what I mean. Just keep reading.

I'll try and post 2 chapters a day but I will always post one. Kind of depends on my schedule.

Disclaimer: I own the plot of Winter Breath and all events that I create however I own none of the characters which in turn belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Without Further Adieu I present_ Winter Breath_

* * *

Chapter 3- Burning

**Isabella**

I screamed out in pure agony as the burning flames engulfed my burn slowly and tediously traveled it's way down my neck, through my chest and down my arms, to my fingers then to my legs and toes. I cried wanting, no _craving _for death. Did someone set me on fire? I writhed and clawed not sure anymore where I was or what I was doing. Not sure who was with me and not sure why they set me on they did, they dropped a can of gasoline, mixed it with a gallon of alcohol and lit the match. My chest was burning but it wasn't all just burning. It was pressure. It felt like I was being crushed and burned simultaneously.

I wanted to speak to try and understand but all I could do was focus on the burning.

Until I heard footsteps. They were light, airy but still undeniably present.

Was this my attacker. Did they plan on burning me alive?

"Ohh…. she's going to be beautiful," A soft, sad, and feminine voice blew across the room. She sounded fairly close.

"I-I can't read her." A masculine voice hissed softly through the burning haze.

"Remarkable." A smooth male voice responded.

"Wh-why her? Why my Bella?" A sad almost agonizing voice echoed through my head. That sounded like… Em.

_Emmett! I wanted to cry out._

I moved violently the pain starting to intensify. "Em-!" I managed to break through. But that was unwise, as soon as my throat produced that word the flames burned hotter.

Instantly there was cold hands and pressure on my arm.

"Bells, can you hear me? Bella!"Emmett's voice piercing my ears. I whimpered softly Emmett calming me by his touch. Don't get me wrong the pain was still there and would probably never go away. But, I could endure if he was here. I whimpered softly calming down as I focused on Emmett. I listened to his breathing, and counted the seconds.

Convinced that the burning would never cease. As long as my Dimples was here. I could endure, I surrendered letting the flames engulf me.

**Emmett **

I held onto Bella's hand and arm as I watched her go through her pain. I can't believe I let this happen. She wouldn't be in this situation if I wouldn't have taken her to the meadow. I glanced up wary of the six vampires that stood before me. They appeared right after the bite. Claiming themselves non-hostile.

I growled a warning at the little impish one as she made her way towards Bella. I didn't know anything about these people apart from the fact that they drank animal blood similar to me as I looked at all the sets of golden eyes. There was no talking when the six arrived. "Let me," she said softly but sternly. Letting me know she wasn't going to hurt her. I nodded sharply, and let her carry Bella.

I just followed them quietly as they led the way to a magnificent house. I only glanced around, but quickly ignored the scene, focusing on my burning love. The house I did however note was stacked with packing boxes. Indicating they were either in the process of moving out or moving in. I quickly ignored that fact however. As they carried Bella into the basement, I could only assume they didn't want Bella to be heard. I followed melancholy behind them.

I watched as they set her down on a brown leather couch. I looked around for a second dividing my expanded brain's concentration easily. Their basement looked like another floor of a house with a kitchen, bathroom, living room and dining room.

"Oh…. she's going to be beautiful," The impish pixie look alike whispered sadly, and soft as she backed away from Bella.

"I-I can't read her." The male hissed softly. My eyes narrowed at this one. An instant dislike formed within me, I didn't like his tone. He glanced my way smirking at me with over confidence. I heard Bella's whimper. I huffed and decided to ignore him. _My_ Bella needed me. I emphasized in my head. The dark haired one snorted.

"Remarkable." A smooth male voice responded.

"Wh-why her? Why my Bella?" I whispered ignoring the blonde vampire that stated his opinion. I watched Bella writhe and burn as my face fell into a cry without tears. Bella whimpered softly and thrashed on the couch. "Em-!" she puffed out sounding like she ran a marathon, shocking all 7 of us in the room. I flitted to her side grabbing hold of her arm

"Bells, can you hear me? Bella!" I asked frantically. She whimpered softly. I pulled her in my arms laying on the couch. Her screams died down to gentle whimpers.

I started whispering loving words. Breathing calmly as to not upset her. I whispered 'I love you' over and over again. She sighed her whimpers calming into ragged breathing. I held her tightly. Promising myself I would never get her in any form of danger again, and then continued my mantra.

**Isabella **

I shuddered. The burning still blazing bright. I eventually gave up my hope of the burning ever stopping, until I could feel the tiniest wane of pain. It was miniscule but it was something. I could feel the fire start to recede slowly, millimeter by millimeter, until my entire hands and feet were pain free. They were cool and felt perfectly cool. I could have cried of joy from pain-free hands and feet.

It meant that the burn wasn't forever.

But, frankly I spoke too soon.

The burning in my chest and lungs hell even heart felt like it was doubled no, _tripled. _

It could have been years heck millenniums but this blaze took forever. I gasped whimpering as the pain although receding up my arms and legs intensified and manifested itself in my core.

My heart was pounding like helicopter blades. It was so loud, the only sound In the room was my heart. The talking ceased and the breathing stopped?

The heat turned into a supernova. An actual sun bursting in my heart I screamed loudly arching my torso. My heart frantically pounded. Stuttered, skipped a beat and stopped all together.

*The absence of pain was all that I could focus on.

I held my breath waiting for some reaction of my lungs to cry out, demanding oxygen. It never came. I inhaled and was caught off guard with all the scents I picked up on.

I smelled freshly rained forest and knew it was Emmett. I also smelt several different sweet smelling scents that I couldn't readily identify and realized that the scent was old. The difference between an old scent and a fresh scent was similar to a fresh apple and an rotten one, it stood out that much. I was about to open my eyes when a gust of wind blew around me. Sounding like a gust of wind. How is that possible? Weren't we indoors. I could smell the different scents of a home, smelling leather underneath me. Assuming it was a couch. I could smell laundry detergent over across the room. So, why did I hear wind?

I breathed in again trying to gather information. When it hit me. My own breath sounded like wind?

I decided it was time to face the unknown and man-up. I slowly opened my eyes. Instantly taking in the light. My breath hitched again and I stopped breathing altogether. Dust particles floated around me. I could see each one doing pirouettes through the air. Shades of color I've never even seen before glowed from the incandescent light bulb that hung over head.

I stared at the tan carpet individually staring at the little hairs, and then focusing on each individual braid of the hair.

I stiffened when a breath behind me, very close to my ear blew across it. Something about the presence negated my defensive instincts.

'Em' I reminded myself.

I flipped my body on the couch surprising myself with my speed.

One second I was facing away from him the next I was face to face. It truly was a strange and shocking experience I saw everything as if I were to stand up stretch, yawn and sit back down facing him. I still saw the same amount of detail as I did previously.

I stared at his face. Finally seeing _why_ he continuously studied detail that was available to me was incredible. It was hard to focus as I stared at the beautiful contours of his face. It was perfectly structured with perfect lips and beautiful eyes. The beauty of this man was unbelievable. I felt his face, enjoying the sensations that accompanied physical touch.

I smiled softly enjoying the look of relief on his face.

"Bells," he whispered hugging me to him.

"Em what is going on?" I whispered, shocking myself with my voice. My voice was still _my _voice but it came out more husky, bell like and musical.

"You were attacked by a monster and I couldn't stop them." He said regretfully. I smiled softly at him letting him know it was okay.

"Well, what did they do to me? Everything's, _changed_." I pressed not giving up even after sensing his stress about the topic. I had a right to know.

"One of them bit you." He whispered gauging my reaction. I wanted to be able to blow what he said off, like I didn't hear it, but that was impossible. I heard it in perfect clarity, with no room to deny it.

"What does that mean?" I asked suddenly scared of his words. _One of them bit you?_ What is this some kind of joke?

"Their venom got into and changed you, it transitioned your human body into the world of vampirism." He explained softly pulling me closer trying to keep calm.

_Vampirism?_

"Are you saying they turned me into a _vampire_?" I asked incredulously. "There's no way there must be some kind of mistake." I found myself denying. I could see the pain that flashed through his cool eyes. Something I would have definitely missed as a _human. _

"Bella, what do you hear?" He whispered slowly gauging my face to see if I would understand.

"Nothing I-" I stopped my sentence. I held my breath and heard 6 pairs of distinct feet all with their own sound. They varied in weights and pressure as well as clicking from the different kinds of shoes, I could easily distinguish each set of shoes as male or female and their physical body type.

I frowned softly. Not having a logical explanation as to why I could do this.

Then it hit me.

"Dear god, I am a vampire." I whispered softly to myself as Emmett stared into my eyes blatant hurt crossing over his features.

I kissed his cheek letting him know my stress was just over the situation and not specifically directed at him. Causing harm to him was like dealing damage to myself.

I smiled softly to myself as my mind was already made up. As long as I had Emmett I could endure being a vampire. "You ready?" Emmett grinned nodding his head softly to the stairs general direction. Assuming he meant meeting the other vampires that prowled around the house. I nodded slightly scared and slightly excited.

He drew me in pecking my lips softly, sending shudders through my body. Only realizing he was no longer cold to my skin in the back of my mind. When his lips left mine we were standing at the top of the stairs. I grinned _I will never get use to that. _Before Emmett opened the door, light hitting my new eyes. I let out a genuine smile already feeling my human life slipping past me.

* * *

A/N- Hello, okay by far this is my favorite chapter so far. Okay I might not be posting tomorrow because I have a lot of homework so if there isn't a chapter 4 up by tomorrow. I'll try and get 4 and 5 ready Monday. Buh Bye!

P.S *The absence of pain was all that I could focus on.

(Not my words) All rights go to their respective owners

Review, Share, Gossip , PM Me(Story Questions, Compliments, or Suggestions Only Please)

Thanks Again,

Ravenoid06


	4. Chapter 4-Adjusting

A/N- It's starting to get really fun to write especially now that Bella's a vampire! Anyway, it really sucks when you see almost 400 views on your story but only 6 reviews. _sigh _Anyway guys please do review! It makes me all giddy inside and I read all of them. Please continue with the story, and no worries! Everything will be explained and tied together. These events have to occur this way for the best effect. Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own the plot of Winter Breath and all events that I create however I own none of the characters which in turn belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Without Further Adieu I present_ Winter Breath_

* * *

Chapter 4- Adjusting

**Isabella **

Light hit my new eyes, and it was like seeing it for the very first time. It was breathtaking. You would think with enhanced eyesight light would bother the eye. But, contrary to that the light was just_ different. _It wasn't just one yellow color that shone, it was mesmerizing. My focus was cut short by a creak of sound coming from the steps. I leaned into Emmett wrapping my arms around his torso, behind him. The footsteps were light, indicating it was a female. I looked around Emmett's body to view a petite, black haired woman. She was truly beautiful. Her hair spiking out in different places. She had a pale complexion that I started noticing all vampires seemed to have.

She smiled widely showing her teeth. When I was human and saw Emmett's teeth they looked threatening, but now that my human veil had been lifted I could see them as truly razors. They were pearly, and pristine. Perfectly aligned with no visible flaw, _another _trait I noticed all vampires seemed to have.I stared at her, assessing the situation and the vampire that stood before me.

Emmett placed his hands on mine. I couldn't see his face, so I couldn't read his emotions, but I felt him tense and his posture changed.

"Hi Bella," the pixie whispered. Seemingly cautious. I stared into her eyes judging her motives, looking for trickery. Her smile and eyes looked pure and innocent. I relaxed slightly, Emmett staying tensed and unyielding. I moved around him slowly.

"Hello-" I trailed off, only slightly distracted from my new voice.

"Alice," she finished my sentence , relief washing over her features. I nodded slightly confused.

"Aren't there more," I spoke lowly trying to hear them upstairs. Sure enough I heard their sets of breathing.

"We didn't want to overwhelm you," she spoke genuinely. If I were being honest I would have most likely flipped seeing this many threatening vampires with seemingly unstable emotions and actions. I smiled softly my thanks hopefully making itself known through it. I sighed squeezing Emmett's hand before looking Alice in the eyes. I grinned, if they were going to harm me they would have done it already right?

I watched as I saw Alice practically appear in front of me. I saw her approach of course and could have stopped it but I forced myself not to react. She wrapped her arms around me. I could feel Emmett's growl vibrating through the air.

_Boy was I hyper sensitive _

I squeezed his hand letting him know I was okay.

"Oh, Bella we're going to be the best-est friends ever!" She squealed squeezing me tightly. I fought the urge to push her off, and hugged her back. "You ready to meet the others?" She beamed pulling back leaving her hands on my shoulder.

"Are you crazy?" Emmett hissed at her, pushing her back with his strength and pulling me behind him. "You will scare her!"

Alice's eyes narrowed. "She's doing fine." Alice hissed. "I can see it."

"I don't care _what _you see." Emmett roared. I saw a blur of blonde hair out of the corner of my eye, making out the pale features and chiseled look.

I stood shocked as Emmett was slammed into the basement door the frame dangerously creaking.

Something within me lit, a basic, primal instinct to defend what's mine. I snarled and launched myself at the blonde.

"Jazz!-" Alice screamed.

I grabbed his throat and slammed him against the opposite wall. Snarling at him as I saw his golden eyes widen. That's when I felt it. Pressure, pressure on my well, Ii didn't really know. It wasn't mental or i'd have felt it, and it wasn't physical I surely would have felt that what with my over sensitive skin and all. I stared into his eyes my snarl turning into a growl. His eyes held concentration.

"Bella, Bella please." Alice cried softly. I instantly felt genuinely sad. My eyes softened. I let go of his throat a small grunt escaping his lips as he was released. Emmett sat laying on the door floor staring at me in admiration? affection? all of the above. I smiled embarrassed.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to 'Jazz'. He nodded tensely. That's when I took in his scars. It shot a warning down my spine, my instincts once again kicking into over drive. I guess this is one of the many things about being apart of the vampire package. It seemed my instincts were just as much in control of my body as was my brain.

"I was just protecting what is mine." He huffed flicking to Alice's side wrapping his arms around her torso.

"I know the feeling," I whispered somewhat dryly as Emmett's arms wrapped around my stomach, his head slipping through the hollow of my neck.

"I'm also sorry." He sighed softly squeezing me. "I worry ya know."

"Well I don't see much else that could go wrong in this situation." I exhaled. "Better late then never, I'm ready."

4 sets of distinct smells entered the room in front of me. Emmett tensed slightly behind me. I leaned back into him, reassuring him that everything was fine. I could hear his windy intake of breath, and that was all I needed to endure. Pleasantries were exchanged, with names. I glanced over them, their faces burning into my memory.

"Bella, if I may ask, how do you do it?" The blonde I just found out recently called Carlisle questioned his eyebrows scrunching in wonder.

I glanced at him confused by his question.

"_Do _what exactly?" I prompted further explanation.

"Focus." He smiled brilliantly. I squinted my eyes trying to understand a double meaning behind his question, not finding any I asked ,"Care to elaborate?"

He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, seeming to think of a way to go about it.

"Most _newborns _aka 'New vampires'. Have problems with focusing. Every little detail, minute or vast constantly distracts them, my question is why are you so-?" He stopped searching for the appropriate word to use.

"_Tame,_" the other blonde called Rosalie suggested casually. Carlisle nodded agreeing the word suited.

"It is not without difficulty, I assure you, it just seems all my emotions are on hay-wire and my actions I can't predict." I admitted not seeing any reason to hide this fact.

By now all of us had made our way into the living room settling on couches, single chairs, and in Edwards case his grand piano.

I sat in Emmett's lap on the love seat, perpendicular to main couch I was after all small enough compared to his large frame not tuck myself neatly into him. His thumbs rubbing small circles in my back as he listened.

"Well, I certainly can't get a read on her." 'Jazz' or Jasper spoke up. Being mainly quiet through most of the exchange.

I frowned slightly confused, a saying similar to that ringing in my ears.

**Flashback**

"I-I can't read her." Edward hissed and the burning raged on.

**End**

"What _can't _they do?" I question. "Well you see Bella, vampirism is just an enhancement of your former self. Just with a heavier instinct base. However, some of us carry a trait from our past human life, and transfer that into this life, which results in a _gift, _aka (a power). You see Jasper is an empath he can sense and influence emotions around him. Edward is telepathic he can read thoughts around him, and Alice is a psychic she can see the future, and I think you may be gifted as well. You see Edward can't read you at all, Jasper can't influence you and your nothing but a blur most of the time in Alice's vision. We think you are what is called a 'shield'." Carlisle finished with a small grin.

_Well that was something. _Interest spiked within me but something kept pestering me which demanded more attention then my interest. My throat itched and burned wickedly. I would do anything to quench this raging thirst. My face must of shown it.

"Bella," Esme finally speaking softly. Everyone's attention flickered to her. "Are you hungry?" She questioned concern etching her face.

"Most newborns can withstand their hunger for at least few hours, as the blood still within your throat can feed the venom, your venom must be very potent seeing as this effect only lasted 45 minutes, and it is not uncommon for the venom to burn through the stomach's blood lining as quickly as it did- Oh, i'm sorry Bella, using terms people generally don't understand is a flaw of mine. Venom is the life force of a vampire. Their is no way to completely drain a vampire of his or her venom because of the very rapid regenerating skills it possesses. The venom feeds off of blood and is basically the blood of a vampire. Just as humans feed off of water and nutrients to sustain their life source. The venom travels all through out our body, but we can access the venom through our teeth. Venom will fill our mouths when we feed, and it will fill when we crave blood, however venom isn't always in our teeth. We do have significant control over it as long as we aren't around very many humans and actually find the will to stop."

Carlisle explained bashfully, his endless rambling just another aspect of Carlisle I learned quickly.

I gulped swallowing the inevitable, cliche and widely known aspect of vampirism, _drinking blood_.

I sighed. My throat held a continuous burn within itself, and the thought of warm blood sent it ablaze. I swallowed the fire starting to split my focus. I nodded confirming my need.

I stood up pulling Emmett with me. "We'll have to kill humans?" I asked softly. I didn't want to kill anyone.

"Of course not Bells. We eat animals, which explains the difference between our golden eyes and _other _colored eyes. You see golden eyes mean animal blood courses through our system, and red eyes mean human blood courses through our system." Emmett filling me in on the details of vampirism.

I nodded softly.

"Lets go show the newborn how to hunt." He whispered staring into my eyes. I grinned nodding in anticipation, quickly the family filed out of the room, giving us some privacy.

I started us toward the door, and was pulled gently. Emmett shook his head, nodding his head toward the window. He wanted to jump out a window?

"Emmett," I whimpered. Scared as I looked down the two story house, it had to be 45 feet staring at the forest floor below me. He put his hands on my hips turning me around.

"Bella, trust me." He whispered as I stared into his eyes. "You're a vampire now." He kissed me softly. Saying I was distracted was an understatement. So much so I didn't feel force pushing me out of the window. A spike of fear crashed into me as I saw my red and brown newly colored hair spread around me.

I slammed into the forest floor. Expecting pain or broken bones which neither of them came, I did sense it but, it didn't bring any discomfort. The only thing I registered was Emmett's sparkling eyes gleaming over me. He pinned me down pecking my nose.

"I told you, you would be fine." He whispered huskily. I glared daggers.

"You also told me I could trust you." I play growled.

He smirked and touched his lips to mine. Ever since becoming a vampire it seemed his physical altercations had changed, they seemed less strained and more frequent. Our relationship though short was escalating quickly, and it stirred a burning desire within me. I kissed him back eager for the physical touch. I could feel his warm, perfect hands glide down my sides, just feeling. But, I wanted so much more.

Heat rose within between my legs and I started to whimper with wanton. He moaned deeply the masculinity making the burn between my legs hotter.

That's when cool air blew over me as Emmett disappeared. I growled hearing a playful chuckle off in the woods. I shot forward after Emmett's scent.

_He was going to pay for that._

* * *

A/N- Sorry Guys! I didn't realize how much homework I had. But, yeah this chapter actually took me a two days to complete, usually each chapter takes me half a day to a day max. Just so you guys can get the best quality chapters! But, i'm on break for Thanksgiving! so I will be posting like crazy my goal for Monday morning is to be typing chapter 10+

Thanks for reading and hopefully Chapter 5 will be up in a few hours! Have a kik? (messenger app) and want to talk about 'Winter Breath' or just writing in general? PM me!

Review, Share, Gossip , PM Me(Story Questions, Compliments, or Suggestions Only Please)

Thanks Again,

Ravenoid06


	5. Chapter 5-Eternal Love

A/N- Thanks for the review guys! Don't worry all your questions and wishes will be answered and taken into account this chapter! Anyway. please continue to review and comment. Also, please refer this to your friends! Anyway, please enjoy and Happy Thanksgiving!

Disclaimer: I own the plot of Winter Breath and all events that I create however I own none of the characters which in turn belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Without Further Adieu I present_ Winter Breath_

* * *

Chapter 5- Eternal Love

**Isabella **

Running with Emmett was exhilarating, exciting and just a total rush. My giggles of joy resonating throughout the leaves, and trees. I smiled softly at the sight of Emmett running freely, his hair and clothes blowing freely in the wind. My hair trailing behind us. We ducked and ran across acres of forest when I heard a thick, slow thumping sound. We both stopped, a sweet, warm, and mouth watering scent made its way up and through my nose. My eyes snapped toward the direction the scent was coming from. I sniffed the air, pin pointing exactly where the scent was coming from. I was vaguely aware of Emmett watching me, as the burning in my throat was starting to blaze. Like that god awful fire.

I listened carefully hearing the deep rhythmic movement of what I could only assume was a heart. The animal was only a few hundred yards away. A journey I could accomplish in under ten seconds. I prepared myself for the hunt and shot forward. Letting my suppressed instincts flow freely. The hunt, the aggression and the blood lust. It couldn't have a been a pretty sight. The deer I attacked didn't have time to process what was happening before it's neck was snapped at a very irregular angle. My lips instantly attaching to its jugular. I let out a feral growl. Expressing the only way I could then and there that this kill was mine and if anyone tried to interfere they would be attacked on sight. Except one I could think of. I drained the deer as my eyes closed from the feel. I moaned softly when the deer fell limp, the blood leaving to soon.

I looked up to see Emmett staring at me. A look of lust, affection, love?

I materialized in front of him using my speed. He caressed my cheek softly. Staring like he had just seen the light for the first time. "Beautiful." He breathed.

I smiled kissing his chin due to my height. I lifted up on my toes and was about to peck those kissable lips when I noticed something sparkling like diamonds in the sun. I glanced down to see my arm glittering. I squealed in fear shooting forward both of us slamming into a tree under the shade.

"Bella what's wrong?!" He grabbed me stiffly looking around for immediate danger.

"The sun." I whimpered. "Don't vampires burn?!" I asked not exactly sure why he wasn't as panicked as I was.

He busted out laughing. The sound rolling, and crashing through my core. It was deep, masculine, and attractive. My eyebrows wrinkled in confusion. "What's so funny?" I whispered somewhat embarrassed.

"No Bells," he whispered gently grasping my hands and leading it to a sun patch. We were laying on the forest floor as I watched my hand sparkle and shimmer in the sunlight. I gasped not exactly expecting anything like _this. _I smiled softly looking up into Emmett's golden beautiful eyes. He smirked, his dimples flashing.

"You must still be hungry Bells." He kissed my neck softly. The kiss greatly contrasting with the dull burn that still lingered within my throat. I smiled and nodded. He pecked my nose and flitted to the dead dear carcass, he grabbed it by one of its antlers and walked over to the nearest tree. He pushed the tree over slightly and tossed the carcass underneath it.

"The body will decompose in a little under two weeks." He explained. "Always hide the carcass, you never know when unsuspecting hikers might stumble upon it." I nodded showing him I understood. "You ready?" He questioned moving a strand of my defiant hair out of the way of my eyes.

"Let's go." I smiled, following his lead. Realizing I could tame the instinctual monster that wanted to take over when my blood-lust became to much if I was semi-fed.

The terrain changed only slightly as I followed behind Emmett. The forest ground started showing more rock formations and solid land rather then mud and trees. The land was slightly more open and it was starting to get darker. I could smell different scents from honey to different type of flowers. Emmett suddenly stopped drawing my attention to the big black form that moved about near a cave opening. I listened to it's heart thump in it's chest, and the blood that flowed within it's veins. My hunger flared and venom pooled into my mouth but I swallowed it, it was time for Emmett to hunt.

Something in me wanting him to nourish himself just as it wanted me to nourish myself. He attacked the bear much swifter, skilled and overall less wild then my previous hunt. I watched in all his glory as his muscles flexed grabbing onto the bear as the bear roared at him. Emmett growled back more ferociously and snapped its neck attaching himself to its neck. I could feel my arousal continue to spike as I saw the wilder side of Emmett.

Emmett stopped suddenly looking into my eyes, the same instinctual *thrall that overtook me shone in his face. He gestured with his head for me to join him. As soon as I thought about being next to him, I was. He lifted his head letting the blood trickle down his neck. I growled the site stirring in my own inner thrall. I grabbed the bear's neck attaching my mouth to his soft skin sucking in the warm thick blood. It was vastly different from the deer, most likely because the deer was an herbivore and the bear was a carnivore. I moaned as the blood poured down my throat. I sighed and lifted as I got my fill allowing Emmett to drink. He let out a deep throaty moan and pulled me to him as he finished off the bear.

The body fell limp to the floor as I was pressed against his large frame. He growled huskily attaching his lips to mine. I could taste the blood in his mouth still, which in turn just fueled my arousal. My thirst was finally at a dull ache and was completely tolerable, only feeling like a irritated throat rather then a burning one. My control returned back to me as my inner monster was satisfied. It also brought back logical thinking and wonder.

I raked my hands down his arm. The white t-shirt and open vest letting me feel more skin than a normal shirt, but certainly not enough. I didn't think it would _ ever_ be enough. We both sighed as our humanity seeped back into us. I stared into his freshly colored golden eyes. "Why do I feel like this Em?" I whispered finally voicing the question that poked at my mind even in my former human state. Confusion didn't etch onto his face as I had thought would've happened. A like of- understanding? came over him.

I mean, "I've only met you, what only 4 days ago?-" I whispered trailing off staring at out intertwined hands, and "-yet it feels like I've known you for a lifetime." I whispered barely above a whisper. He smiled softly sitting down and pulling me with him. My back to his chest as he played with our hands, placing sweet innocent kissed down my neck and cheek.

"Vampire love isn't like to human love," He began, a rumbling in his chest similar to purring just more masculine. "We love for Eternity, we call it the mate bond." He smiled. "Eternity?" I asked truly shocked.

"We are immortal Bells." He whispered kissing my cheek. True astounding shock just surged within me. Forever? Timeless, an awfully long adventure. I smiled, completely appreciating the biggest aspect of vampirism.

"So, we're mates?" I breathed not completely believing the situation.

His hands ghosted up my arms. my battered and tattered sweatshirt not even present anymore in the sleeves and on the left side. The radiating warmth and need which always accompanied his touch as usual flushed and surged throughout my body.

"Do you feel that Bells." He whispered huskily in my ear. "We are meant to be." He stated so matter-o-factly there was no denying it.

_Not that I was complaining. _

"My love , _Bella._" He breathed softly in my ear. Sending shivers down my spine. I turned my neck and kissed him sweetly. I saw the light of day fade into night. The twilight phase taking my breath away. Seeing the day was beautiful and night didn't lessen any of it's beauty. I smiled, the light hues of the day turning into purple and red hues of night. Though it was darkening my eyesight wasn't hindered. It was just different. I saw just as much detail at night as I did in the morning. I purred softly as Emmett kissed the corner of my cheek demanding my attention. I smiled seductively and pushed Emmett slamming him to the ground. Still not quite use to my strength. I kissed him heatedly feeling his arousal hard against my chest.

I licked his chin and dragged my hand dangerously low on his thigh. He moaned deeply... and then released an ear splitting growl. I giggled as I flew through the trees running as fast as I possibly could tracing our faded scents. I giggle again slightly louder as I could hear Emmett hot on my tail.

I grinned widely as Emmett playfully growled at me as we both jumped in through the way we left the house. A note with beautiful and old looking handwriting lightly scribbled was sitting on the coffee table of the living room.

_Family out hunting, be back in 20._

_P.S.- Clothes upstairs in your's and Emmett's room _

I raised my eyebrow. That woman truly is psychic I thought smirking to myself. "Come on Em." I whispered grabbing his hand and dragging him up to our room. We walked up the grand steps and walked to the end of the hallway turning into the room to the right. I closed the door and got a glimpse of a reflection. I snapped my head back to the mirror, staring at the stranger in it.

"I thought vampires didn't have a reflection?" I whispered softly. Shocking myself as the mirror stranger's lips moved with mine. Emmett laughed loudly standing next to me in the mirror.

"You continue to surprise me Bella." He whispered into my ear. I took that time to study the woman in the mirror. She had unearthly beauty that I didn't even realize to be mine. My cheekbones were more defined, my skin paler, my lips fuller and my curves were "louder" and my eyes- I stopped staring at the rubies that focused on myself.

"I thought you said human blood turns your eyes red? I just ate a deer and a bear. My eyes are red? Confused..?" I questioned Emmett.

"The human blood that remains in your tissues, will keep your eyes red until the human blood is used up and the animal blood is all that remains within your system. It also gives you a little "power boost" that comes with being a newborn." He whispered explaining.

"How long?"

"About a year, but it will fade to orange and then gold." He whispered trying to reassure me. I sighed and gave up tearing my gaze away from the vampiress. There were worse aspects of being a vampire other then this. I sniffed and made my way over to the dresser. I opened it and pulled out my preferred style of clothes. Even though there were enough clothes selections to open a mini-mall. I skipped to the most comfortable and my sense of fashion. I pulled out a black tank, a sweatshirt that had the hipster mustache on it, some short black shorts and a pair of long black Nike socks that came up to about mid-calf.

"I'm going to go shower, I suggest you do the same." I teased wrinkling my nose in mock humor. I dashed to the bathroom, locking the door behind me. Hey, what can I say I needed some _alone _time once and a while. I relaxed, turned the shower head on stripped out of my torn clothes deciding to just throw them away as they were torn and utterly useless. I found all my bathroom soaps inside the bathroom but no tooth brush or paste. I just assumed the venom killed bacteria and things in that manner. So toothpaste was pretty much ruled out.

I let the shower wash all the day's stress, dirt, and grit out and down the drain. I was mentally and emotionally drained for the day, and all I wanted to do was curl up into a ball in Emmett's lap and relax. I experimented with the different temperatures freezing cold didn't effect me in the slightest nor scalding hot. I could sense the difference, but it didn't effect me anymore then the cold did. The water feeling like it was bouncing off my skin such as water bounces off of granite.

I sighed, shut the water off. Dried off with the purple towel that draped behind the door and quickly got dressed. I heard the footsteps outside and the door opening as well as the gentle landing of feet from the way we entered the house.

I met Emmett after his shower, noting his fresh smell grime free with black sweat pants and a black tank wearing no shoes. He surprised me by flipping me over his shoulder and running down the stairs grinning. I giggled and kicked my legs in the air.

I looked around the table, staring at the faces of the Cullens.

"How did you guys know where I was?" I broke the silence.

"Well,-" Alice started drawing everyone's attention talking directly at me. "-We were traveling along the east coast of America, just visiting old family friends when I had a vision, it was of you Bella, well I didn't know it at the time all I saw was of a blurred figure and Forks. I didn't know the significance of the vision or why it was so important, but I knew it was. So, I gathered the family, as we all sort of split up into the different states. To meet up again later. We flew out back to Forks and heard the nomads. We followed them, but it was to late." She finished softly. "We have a permanent residence in every state, so we brought you here and you know the story from there."

Everyone seemed into the conversation and truly curious except Edward and Rosalie who both seemed to high into their own worlds to understand what was happening in reality. I rolled my eyes already coming to the conclusion I didn't like these two.

"What about you Emmett?" Alice asked softly, not trying to provoke his already tense stance. It was painfully obvious he didn't trust any of them which would hopefully come in due time. He was just to protective. Hm.. Must be a _male _vampire thing. I raised my eyebrow actually curious about this tale.

"I came to Forks around a year ago." He started. "I was just roaming the general area for a while, not exactly finding anything that peaked my interest, so I started into school, for lack of anything better to do. It had been around 3 months when I met Bella, and we went from there." He smiled pulling me into his side.

"Aw. isn't that sweet." Edward sneered from the corner of the room. "I might just tear up." Rosalie purred sourly. I growled darkly glaring openly at both of them.

"Why don't you two just go be jealous, bitter, lonely ass-holes somewhere else?" I hissed venomously. Shocked filled the room and then an eruption of laughter. I stared at Rosalie and Edward's glare, not fazed by their petty, looks. I turned back my attention to my mate.

"Maybe we should continue this conversation later," Carlisle spoke through his uncontrollable chuckles.

_Don't have to tell me twice _

Everyone in the room dispersed flying into their respective rooms. I closed and locked the door, the lock not being there to keep anyone out just to let them know we wanted privacy. Emmett stripped his tank top leaving him shirtless with black sweatpants on. My eyes darkened as I stared at his toned muscles. He smirked at me darkly and grabbed me kissed my neck gently, landing us on the bed.

I just _knew _ this was going to be a long night.

* * *

A/N- Finally finished with this chapter! This was actually sort of hard but very fun to write! Please Comment and Review I'll be posting Chapter 6 up tomorrow!

P.S- *Thrall- I use it as a term to describe the monster within a vampire, and the hunt, lust and the instincts that flow within them.

Thanks for reading and hopefully Chapter 6 will be up tomorrow! Have a kik? (messenger app) and want to talk about 'Winter Breath' or just writing in general? PM me!

Review, Share, Gossip , PM Me(Story Questions, Compliments, or Suggestions Only Please)

Thanks Again,

Ravenoid06


	6. Chapter 6-Midnight WolvesHoney

A/N- I'm back, sorry! My computer broke! Can you believe it Anyway, i'll be spamming you all for my absence so yeah! Winter Breath is still well underway.

Disclaimer: I own the plot of Winter Breath and all events that I create however I own none of the characters which in turn belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Without Further Adieu I present_ Winter Breath_

* * *

Chapter 6- Midnight Wolves and a Touch of Honey

**Isabella**

Wind ghosted through my hair as I sprinted through the moist forests of Forks. It had been some time since I had been truly alone but, these were one of those rare cases as Emmett stayed behind to bond with the Cullen boys with the exception of Edward of course, as he preferred to sit melancholy at his piano and suffer with his single miserable life. I smirked remembering the lengths I had to go to convince him to leave me.

**Flashback **

"Come on Em," I purred in his ear. "You should go."

"No."

I wrapped my arms around his torso and pulled him to me, his face mere inches away. "If you go-" I whispered moving my head closer to him. "I'll make it worth your while." I finished biting his lips. He groaned deeply.

"Only for an hour Bella."

"Nope 3." I pushed.

"2 and that's final." He growled and pushed me on the bed kissing me feverishly.

I moaned as he attacked my lips.

**End Of Flashback**

The girls tried to lure me away, also with the exception of Rosalie, to go shopping. You know how i'm such a big fan of shopping? No. I gave them a 'I'm hungry facade', and decided on going hunting instead. It wasn't all a lie. I actually was hungry, granted I could go maybe another day before my thrall overtook me. But, I really didn't want to go shopping.

I quickly focused on the task at hand, and tracked down an Elk. I quickly dispatched it and buried it. Not exactly full but not starving either. This hunt wasn't like my first hunt. It wasn't controlled by my instincts and thrall. But, was solely controlled by my own self. The human side. It was like the difference of an afternoon snack, where you already ate about an hour ago compared to a feast when you skipped breakfast and hadn't eaten anything all day.

I walked through the forest now at human speed. Enjoying the scenery and just the alone time. Don't get me wrong I loved Emmett to pieces but, it was nice to just be alone for some time. I looked through the forest, searching for some limit of my eye sight, not finding any I let out a breath I was holding. Adjusting to vampirism was much easier than the initial thought. There were more pros than cons, and I truly enjoyed it. My life as a human was well, not life.

It always seemed like life wasn't worth living. I didn't have love, my family wasn't a family and my life wasn't complete. People always hated me regardless of the move. I was the pale outcast with balance problems.

But, here, In this life I was simply beautiful. I had love, I had support and a family, well mostly, and I had love, it just felt right. Like from minute one I was meant to be a vampire. I grinned to myself and shot forward, after all human pace was so 5 days ago.

I halted staring at a tree that stood off to the side of the rainforest. It was different. Instead of the green moss growing around the forest it was brown with entirely different color leaves.

But, what was worse was the rest of the forest beyond that tree was the same. In fact the _entire _terrain was changed.

The terrain change wouldn't have been that alarming to me, if the smell of the forest wasn't as dramatically different than the side I stood on. It was wretched, it burnt my nose and I hissed retreating backwards into a tree, the tree groaning with my force.

_What was that stench?_

I quickly cut off my air intake, unable to take anymore of that putrid stench. I stared at the mystery in front of me. Not, wanting to continue forward out of fear. I hissed softly. I'm a vampire now. Nothing in the world is strong enough to threaten me. I swallowed my fear and shot forward into the new forest.

I started breathing again, the unknown making me weary, and being weary with a sense cut off was bad. I ran faster trying to ignore the burn in my nose, and in my throat. I took note of the venom that started pooling within my mouth.

I snarled as I saw brown fur? Slam into my side. Not having any time to react which was strange. No animal would be able to overcome my reflects. Only another vampire would be able to accomplish such a thing right?

I slammed to the ground growling, twisting around to see my attacker. I came face to face with a snout and sharp baring teeth. My eyes widened fear burning within me ,I growled I wasn't about to allow a mere wolf evoke these feelings within me. I pushed the wolf off of me finding my strength. Even though this strange wolf held power I was a vampire and with it seemed to come a strange confidence that I didn't possess in my former life.

I stiffened as I heard large paws thud against the earth. Acknologing that the approaching creatures was probably similar to the wolf I was overtaken by my flight instinct took over. I shot off through the trees the way I came from in hopes of leaving the different terrain and the wolves.

I gritted my teeth and picked up speed as I sensed the wolves close behind following, I was faster than the wolves but they surprisingly kept pace. I quickly got an idea as one of the wolves started snapping at me.

I jumped into the air a good 50 feet to land on a large branch, whipping my head around to observe the wolves. The wolves gathered around the tree yipping, barking and snarling all in unison. Even though I was fifty feet up in the air I could still see each hair fiber on their pelt clearly and flawlessly.

I quickly thought of my course of action as I watched the wolves closely. Analyzing the way they moved and their body limitations. The movement of a gray wolf slim and significantly smaller then the rest of the pack sparked my interest. It's movements were quick but weren't fluent I noted as I saw the way it changed directions. The wolves moves and reactions resembled each other's closely.

I prepared my body for the plan set forward within the few seconds of my analyzing. If I wished to get away unscathed I'd have to time myself just right. Gathering my courage I let go of the caving tree. As I fell toward the wolves I aimed for a specific strip of earth slightly to the right of the pack. They would have to completely turn around to get to me and that would give me my time to run I braced as the ground slowly came to my quick form. I swiftly planted my feet a mere fraction of a second and took off, the wolves only a foot away from my body.

I felt one of the wolves coming to close to my body I braced and as soon as its snout reached my back I flipped around at blinding speed grabbed its neck and threw it across the forest floor, I heard a slight whimper as it impacted the forest floor, the wolves faltered in their step, but didn't stop their chase. Relief flooded me as I saw and smelt the familiar dark green forest trees. I kept running through the trees until I noticed the wolves stopped chase. They stared at me with hatred in their eyes as they snarled. I took note of the lack of chase.

_'So they can't cross over' _I thought to myself as I turned and ran back to the Cullen's.

I sighed letting go of my pent up tension as I saw the large white house come into view. Wind blew around me as the sweet scent of vampires covered the area. I whimpered softly as I smelt my Emmett's scent around the land, even though it was old it still sent shivers rushing through me. I slowed to a normal walk as I strolled just enjoying my sense of peace as I heard the steady breaths and movement throughout the house.

I walked to the back of the house and jumped through the back door which generally would have been accompanied by a three story deck, but being a vampire it was just a dead drop that a human was sure to break something. As soon as I stepped into the house Alice appeared in front of me worry etched across her face.

"Bella where were-?" She cut off as the wind behind me blew into her face. Her eyes darkened, "-Those damn wolves." She huffed actually looking threatening. Interest sparked within me,

_So she knows of them._

"Are you okay?" She whispered as her eyes raked over me. I opened my mouth to respond when a roar was heard that was quickly approaching. I smelled my mate and relaxed at his presence. As I saw his face panic hit me. What was wrong? He grabbed me roughly sticking his nose in my neck. My eyes widened as I realized his problem, _he was scenting me_, I thought back to my vampire lesson with Carlisle.

**Flashback **

"So, Bella we vampires as you have experienced are very instinctual," Carlisle explained crossing his hands. I absorbed as much as possible as I listened.

"We can get quite- animalistic when our instinct overtake us. Scent is probably our number one sense that we simply thrive on. We use our sense of smell to hunt, navigate, awareness, and distinguish our mates for our inner beasts. Obviously mind you, the human in us can see our mates and instantly know we are tied but the beast within will only accept the scent of our own selves. We can become quite frantic, possessive, and lethal if another's scent is on our mates." He continued to lecture.

**End of Flashback **

Emmett hissed lowly as he scented the wolf. He forgot of the other vampires as he grabbed me roughly his eyes a dangerously dark brown. As he grabbed me we appeared in our room his vampire speed getting us there in record time.

He roughly slammed me to the bed as he shot into the bathroom, his frustrated grunts heard clearly from the bathroom. He ran the bathtub, I listened to his frantic movements as his impatience grew. He once again appeared in the room as he grabbed me and took me into the bathroom. He roughly ripped my shirt along with my bra as he pushed me toward the bath.

If I had been human he would've carved my heart out, he tore through my clothes as I was left naked. He quickly stripped as I saw his muscles flex a wave of lust rushed within me. He tossed me in the bath tub, splashing water everywhere. I could feel my anger rise sick of being treated like a rag doll.

I growled threateningly at him as he slipped into the tub. His eyes sharpened as he roared at me for defying his dominance I whimpered fear coming within me, I knew deep down he would never hurt me but he still looked very threatening. He grabbed a soap bar and wash cloth and dragged it across my skin. He pulled me to his chest as he continued to rake the cloth across my skin.

The sound of splashing water echoed throughtout the bathroom. We sat in the dark

_Thanks for Emmett not turning on the lights._

in a full bath tub and Emmett had finally calmed down. I scooted closer to him and sat in his lap. I could feel his man hood against me. Arousal spewed from me as his man hood float against my inner thigh close but certainly not close enough to my heated core.

I purred leaning my head against his wet chest.

"I'm-I'm sorry." He whispered, his body tense. "I couldn't control myself when I smelt that _male _wolf odor." He frowned looking

at me with a saddened expression.

Assuming he was replaying what had just transpired in his mind I decided to try and distract him. (Rest of Chapter is the Lime if you do not wish to read any of it skip it, and just go straight to my A/N.)

**Strong Lime Starts Here **

I kissed his abs making my way up his body and to his lips. He moaned lowly and shifted us so we were laying in the tub rather than sitting. I felt his hands on my lower back as our tounges danced with each other.

His large masculine hands slid down my waist and rested on my ass. I moaned into the kiss when he gave them a squeeze. I could his rod poking into me and I purred with delight. Enjoying the absolute power of feminism that came from getting my mate into that state.

My purr was cut short into a long moan as his right hand slid beneath my ass and found its way to my swollen and sopping wet core.

"Emmett." I gasped out moaning in his ear as he slid his middle finger between my lips. I bit my lip moaning as he glided his thick finger up and down brushing against my clit every time. I gasped out again as I felt the pressure of his finger entering me.

I saw stars when he started entering his finger faster then adding another. I started moaning louder in his ear and his low husky grunts had me screaming out his name at my release. I gripped the side of the tub and squeezed, hearing a screech of metal as it bent under the pressure.

Emmett moaned and gripped my waist tighter. It would've hurt if I were human. I kissed him feverishly as I felt his stiffness float on my thigh. He growled lowly as he lowered my waist on his stiffness, my core flush up against it. _If I thought his fingers were thick_. I thought to myself as pleasure rocked through me.

I moaned louder as he grinded me up against him, the friction feeling fantastic.

"Damn Baby," Emmett moaned biting my ear as his rod slid between my folds quickly.

"So fucking good." He huffed.

_Who knew My Em was such a talker. _I loved it though.

I kept moaning as I heard the loud noises of splashing water and the unhealthy creaking of metal fill the air.

"I'm- I'm gunna cum baby." He growled into my ear as his movements sped up into vampiric speed.

"Me-Me too!" I groaned as his head continuously brushed up against my clit. He roared as he released, his seed hitting my stomach and floating around in the water. I could feel my walls clench as my climax rocked me out of this world.

We sat there coming down from our high as we both purred with delight. _If that felt amazing what did it feel like to have it inside of me? _I thought.

**End of Lime**

* * *

A/N-*Fans Self

Is anyone else hot in here?

Just wanted to throw in a little Sumthin Sumthin (;

Thanks everyone for waiting! My computers broke and I'm posting this from a friends!

Yay New reviewers!

** BlackMoon29- **No way thanks so much for your reviews I just love your feedback!

** lizhobbs1974- **No worries this story is not over! My computer broke and I just really wanted to update but I couldn't. Thank you so much for reviewing!

Review, Share, Gossip , PM Me(Story Questions, Compliments, or Suggestions Only Please)

Thanks Again,

Ravenoid06


End file.
